


Getting High Off You

by orphan_account



Series: The writers won’t let Klaus and Dave be happy but I will [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a fanfic where Klaus takes Dave into the future to live their short lived time before the apocalypse, but maybe their short lived time won’t be so short lived after all





	1. Fine for Now

“So you’re telling me you’re from the future,” Dave said, massages his temples aggressively. I tried explaining to him that I’m really from 2019 and that I used a briefcase to travel to 1966 for the past hour, but he still didn’t understand. What’s not to get? 

“Yeah,” I reply,” It’s all shit by the way.”

”If that’s your way of convincing me to go with you into this future, then I’m not sure I want to go,” Dave retorts. I face towards him and look at his ocean blue eyes, the eyes of the only person I ever truly loved. I needed him to go to the future with me, all that butterfly effect bullshit aside. Now that’s he’s in my life I could never imagine my life without him, his smile, or his laugh. I gently lay my head into his shoulder. Everyone was at the bar so I could be as gay as I fucking choose to be.

“You’re considering coming with me?” I ask with hope in my voice. Dave strokes my hair while looking at me. 

“Absolutely,” Dave answers. He leans his head forward and kisses me on the head which makes my entire body melt. I feel tears sting my eyes.

”But what about everything here, your life?” I question. I didn’t want Dave to through his life away for me, as much as I wanted him to.

”Klaus, you are my life. I can’t imagine a fucking day where you’re not around. If you’re going to 2019, I’m going to 2019.” Dave responds. I let a tear fall down my cheek. Dave notices and wipes it off with his hand. 

“Despite all my bullshit?” I ask.

”Despite all your bullshit.” Dave replys. He pulls me into a hug and gently lays me down onto his bed. We get under the thin cotton covers and tangle over cold feet together. He pulls me in closer and I do the same. 

“They’re all going to be back soon.” I state, not leaving the cuddle.

”It’s fine for now,” Dave whispers into my hair. I don’t get many moments where I can just enjoy my life but I knew that this moment was the only fine moment I was going to have in a while, so Dave and I layed there....for a while.

 


	2. Christ on a Cracker

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask Dave one last time before we jump into the future. He was going to leave everything behind, his parents, his friends, his work, all for me. It was the sweetest and bravest thing anyone has ever done for me. 

“If I’m going to be with you, yes,” Dave responds. He reaches out to hold my hand while looking around at the place we were leaving behind. The tent was the first place we ever met, the start of the several months that led to this moment. I turn my gaze over to Dave’s bed that looked empty without one of us laying there. I was really going to miss that bed, a lot of memories were made there...

”Then let’s go,” I say, slowly reaching out to open the case. Without hesitation it pushed Dave and I through the briefcase with one, fluid motion. I experienced the familiar sensation of agonizing burns touching my skin. It felt like a million bees were stinging me all over my body, I could only imagine what Dave must be feeling. All of a sudden the burning stops, and I gently open my eyes. I see Dave beside me, groaning from the rough ride. Relief spread over my body now that I knew that he was right by my side. I gently pat his back before I look in front of me. I recognize the umbrella engraved gate in front of The Umbrella Academy. How long has it been since I’ve seen that thing? It wasn’t a pleasant sight to see, but home’s where the memories are, no matter how shitty they are.

“So this is where you grew up, huh?” Dave asks, also looking at the gate.

”Yup, the legendary Umbrella Academy where the fun just never stops,” I reply.” This is the place that made me into the train wreck I am today, as a matter of fact.”

”You’re my train wreck.”

”More romantic words have never been spoken,” I say, only half kidding. 

“C’mon, let’s get inside,” Dave said, putting his arm around me. It was weird walking up the steps that I’ve walked on a million times before as a stranger. I no longer felt like that weak kid who cried every night cause I was dreaming about dead people, I was with Dave, I had someone who loved me as much as I loved him. That was the difference I felt walking up those steps. The door was unlocked so I just walked right in with Dave following behind me. The apocalypse was coming yet my family still couldn’t be fucking bothered to close the goddamn door. Classic.

“Wow.” Dave muttered, looking at the academy in awe.

”I might look nice but it’s filled with bad memories, like prostitutes.” I responded, looking at his face. 

“Better than a tent shared between 40 men.”

”I doubt that.” I say, peering into the living room to look for the rest of my family. A knife zooms by and hits the wall, half an inch away from my head.

”Christ on a cracker!” I yell.

”Klaus?” I hear a familiar voice say.

”In the flesh,” I retort. I enter the living room to see the whole gang; Allison, Luther, Five, and Diego all staring at me with shocked faces.

”Where have you been, you’ve been missing for 3 days?” Allison questions.

”It’s been a bit longer than that,” I respond, vaguely.

”What do you mean?” Luther asks.

”You time-traveled,” Five announces. That little bastard knows everything, he really took away from my dramatic reveal.

”What?” David, Allison, and Luther yell in unison. 

“Oh please, I recognize all the symptoms.” Five replys.” But how did you do it?”

”A briefcase.”

”A breifcase?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” 

Five started pacing around the room and was looking at me while doing it. He started shaking his head violently and the others looked at him in confusion. I did as well.

”Where is the briefcase now, Klaus, that thing is extremely important.” Five demands.

”I don’t really know, I don’t remember seeing it when I time-treveled back here.” I say. Obviously what I said had inspired Five because he stormed out of the living room, and, he almost went out the front door if it wasn’t for a tiny problem.

”Why is there a man in our entrance hall?” Five asks.

“Shit,” I mutter.


	3. Not As Bad As I Remembered

“So who is he?” Five asks, viciously looking at Dave. Dave looked back at Five with a confused look. He looked at me for some guidennce.

“Um—this is Dave,” I answer carefully,” Dave, this is my family. The tiny one is Five, the guy in spandex is Diego, the one with the broad shoulders is Luther. The girl in the oversized shirt is Vanya, and the girl in the tight shirt is Allison.” 

“Shut up, the clothes you wear are tighter than mine,” Allison remarks. 

“Getting back to the point, who the hell is this Dave?” Five says angrily. I look at Dave and he looks at me. I knew my family was fine with me being gay, but it really wasn’t something I wanted to push onto Dave. I know that he comes from a time period where being gay got you beat up, and there were times were he almost was. I wasn’t even completely sure Dave considered me his boyfriend. I pushed that idea out of my head.

”He’s a friend,” I replay with a straight face. That’s ironic since I’m gay. Dave looks puzzled after I said that. Did he expect me to say more?

”Really, you got a friend that handles all your messed up bullshit?” Diego questions with a smirk. Diego paid attention, he knew that there was something more going on despite my very convincing acting skills. 

“I find his bullshit to be charming actually,” Dave retorts. He looks over at me and smiles. I’m pretty sure I would’ve kissed him right there if I wasn’t trying to be discreet. Diego smirks again,” That’s a first.”

”I’m guessing time travel had something to do with why _Dave_ is here?” Five asks, saying Dave’s name like it was a curse. 

“Maybe,” I reply, twirling my greasy hair in my pointer finger and thumb.

” _Klaus_!” Five yelled in a testy voice. 

“Okay, Okay,” I respond,” I might’ve used the time traveling briefcase to bring Dave into 2019.”

”What year was he originally in,” Five replies through clenched teeth.

”1966,” I mumble.

”Klaus, are you aware how many rules this is breaking in Commision, the timeline is going to be even more messed up because of this shit!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t leave Dave in 1966, not after we spent a year...”

”YOU SPENT A YEAR IN 1966!” 

“Yes again. You’re just always hitting the target, aren’t ya?”

”Klaus, this is extremely dangerous, you have to send Dave back to 1966.”

”No.”

”What do you mean _no_.”

”I’m not sending back Dave to 1966, he needs to stay here with me.” I say, tears slowly forming in my eyes.

”Why does it fucking matter? He’s just a friend, right? You still have all your other drug buddies.” Five says, snidely. 

“Because I love him more than anything thing in this world. That includes drugs, and even you for that matter.” I cry. Five looks at me in disbelief while Luther, Allison, and Vanya drop their jaws. Diego just smirks likes bastard while polishing one of his knives. I feel a warm hand grip mine suddenly, it was Dave’s. I grasp his hand tightly as I let a tear run down my face. I lean my body against Dave’s chest as if the air was deflated out of me, honestly it did. 

“Are you two...?” Luther asks.

”You guys don’t really ever connect the dots, do you?” I respond. Diego chuckles at that. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Five mutters. 

“Not really,” Dave and Diego say at the same time. 

“I have a lot of question,” Allison states. 

“It doesn’t matter because you still need to take Dave back, Klaus. I don’t give a damn if he’s your....” Five says, not saying the word that I wanted him to. 

“I believe the word you’re looking for is boyfriend, dear brother. And he’s alive too which is a great foundation for s relationship don’t you think?” I reply, trying to get a rise out of him.

”You leave Delores out of his.” Five responds.

”No, I don’t think I will because you get to keep the love of your life while you’re trying to send mine away. I brought Dave here so we could be happy and not give a fuck on what anyone thought of us. I didn’t think the person who wanted to tear us up apart the most would be my own brother. I’m not sending Dave back, and you need to be fine with that. Fuck all this rules shit, you’ve broken them before, why can’t I?” I state a lot more confidently than I felt. Dave grips my hand tighter and Five looks flustered.

”Oh just let Dave stay. He’s the only one that’s going to be able to handle Klaus.” Diego says. Five looked at everyone and sighed heavily,” Fine, your boyfriend can stay, just don’t ever make fun of Delores again.”

” You got it, bro,” I squeal, happily. I turn around and kiss Dave passionately on the lips. He responds just as I suspected and lifts me up so that my lefts were flaying in the air. 

”Okay but can we not show the PDA,” Five mutters. The rest of my siblings agree, Dave blushes. I grip his hand again and lean on his shoulder slightly while I look at the Acadmey.

”Maybe this place isn’t so bad,” I whisper and Dave kissed my forehead as if he agreed.


	4. Dissolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these really short chapters, I’ll try and make them longer as the chapters go on. I appreciate all of y’all who are reading this garbage fire of a fan fiction. Thanks!

 “Your family seems...nice,” Dave spoke earnestly. I leaned my head against Dave’s shoulder when he said that. We were sitting on the living room sofa while the others were in the kitchen, probably talking about what they were going to to with Dave now that’s he staying here with me. I smiled a little at his obliviousness. 

“They’re all assholes, some of them more so than other.” I reply.

”Don’t say that, Klaus, they’re your family, they care.” Dave told me. I laugh a little which I can tell makes Dave mad. I knew Dave just wanted me to feel close with my family but that was really hard considering that they’re the friking wonder kids, except Vanya. Vanya was cool. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry—i know that they care but they don’t care as much as you do. They never did and never will care for me the way you do.” I admitted. Dave puts his arm around me and brings my scrawny body towards his muscular one.

”It’s impossible for someone to care about you more than I do, Klaus,” Dave said. I turn my face towards Dave’s and kiss him gently on the lips. He responded lovingly and grabbed my face as he started applying more pressure onto the kiss. 

“So am I chopped liver?” I hear a familiar sarcastic voice say. I break from the kiss much to Dave and I’s despair and look around the living room. It was empty and I could distinctly hear the clamoring of my siblings in the kitchen. I shrugged of the voice from my head. 

“Is something wrong?” Dave questioned. He looked concerned and put his hand on my back. 

“No, I just thought I heard something. It was probably nothing,” I retort, going back in for a kiss. Dave smiles as our lips meet once again. 

“Now I’m nothing, it’s nice to know you care, Klaus,” the voice taunts again. I break from the kiss for the second time and look in the direction it was coming from. I see a tall figure standing by the fireplace in all black. I realize almost immediately who it was.

”Ben...” I whisper. Dave looks confuddled and looks in the direction I’m looking at. Of course, he couldn’t see anything. 

“In the surprisingly not translucent solid ghost flesh that’s only visible to your eyes,” Ben blurted out. He looked at me with a serious face, his looks were always serious but this one was especially so. I haven’t seen Ben in so long, not since I traveled to 1966. I assumed the briefcase fucked with my powers but it was honestly kinda a relief not having him lecture me all the time.

”I’m sorry that I stayed in...” 

“So, you and him. How’d that happen?” Ben said, interrupting my sentence. I scratched the back of my neck and look over at Dave who still looked confused. I hold up my pointer finger to indicate that I’d be with him in a moment. I turn my attention to Ben once more. 

“It’s a long story, like a 11 month long story.” I reply. Ben scoops which makes me understand that I said the wrong thing. Why did Ben care anyway? It’s my life and he already lost his body so controlling mine is out of the question. 

“I’m sad I wasn’t there,” Ben retorted, still irritated.

”Listen Ben...”

”No, Klaus, I won’t listen to you because apparently I mean nothing to you. Do you know how many countless years I’ve spent watching you throw your life into a garbage fire while I just fucking watched like a lamp? 

 “Ben...”

”Whatever, Klaus, do what you want, I don’t really care anymore.” Ben says, dissolving away. I stare at the fireplace for I bit even though I know he’s not there. He left, it was the first time where he actually left because of my crap. Ben was always by my side and I always kinda appreciated it despite me never saying that to him. Now I have Dave and as much as I love him, he’s not Ben. Ben was my spirit guide and the one of the very few people who gave a shit about me. 

“Are you okay?” Dave asks, concerned. I look over and smile sadly before looking at the fireplace again. 

“No,” I respond. Dave walks over to me and puts him arms around my body from behind. He stayed like that for a while, I appreciated it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how relationshipy I made Klaus and Ben’s interactions sound and I didn’t mean to do that because that’s incest.  
> *Cough*Allison and Luther*Cough*


	5. Some Calculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna keep Ben out of this fanfic for a while just because I need some time to think about how I’m going to incorporate him into Klaus’s storyline. 🐙🐙🐙

“We have a room set up for you Dave if you want to go to sleep. It’s getting late,” Allison said. We were all in the kitchen after just finishing dinner. Dave was yawning profusely, so was everyone else for that matter.  
“What you mean, I’ll sleep with Klaus in his room,” Dave replied, motioning towards me. Dave and I have slept togheter before in Vietnam, but it still felt sweet to hear him say that so nonchalantly in front of my siblings. Everyone else, however, looked concerned. Not in the what-drugs-have-you-been-taking way, more of a Rihanna-seriously-wore-that-at-Coachella way.  
“Are you sure?” Luther questions. What a cockblock, not surprised.  
“It’s not a big deal, we’re both consenting, not-related adults who are in a relationship. Can’t say the same for you, Spaceboy.” I remark with a smirk. Diego, Five, and Vanya chuckle while Allison blushed deeply along with Luther. They look towards each other before turning away quickly.  
“Mature, Klaus,” Allison replies.  
“Someone has to be,” I retort,” Why does it matter if Dave wants to share a bed with me.”  
“Cause that might lead to sex and once that starts we’ll never be able to fall asleep.” Diego answers. Vanya, Five, Allison, and Luther all nod to that.  
“I’m not that loud, am I?” I ask. Sure, I was enthusiastic in bed but I never considered myself to be a screamer. Unless, Dave wanted me to.  
“Don’t think we forgot about Marcus Wicker,” Diego remarks. Allison all of a sudden bursts out laughing. Luther smiles while Vanya and Five grimace. I blush slightly.  
“Who’s Marcus Wicker?” Dave queries.  
“Some guy Klaus brought home to fuck. They went at it the whole night and all anyone in the house could hear was Klaus’s loud-ass moaning.” Diego said.  
“And the bed squeaking,” Vanya piped in,” Our rooms were the closest so I got a earful of that.”  
I remember that night with Marcus vividly, he was the guy who popped my cherry. It probably was a bad idea taking him to the house I shared with 9 people, especially since Dad yelled my ass off after that night. It was embarrassing to discover how loud I really was that night, more so when hearing Diego and Allison’s impressions of what I sounded like. I turn to Dave to see what he thinks of it but he stares at me with a cold look in return.  
“So was this Marcus guy better in bed than I am?” Dave asks, coldly. The laughing stops and my siblings look at me like I was in deep trouble, I’m pretty sure I was.  
“So I think we’ll leave,” Allison murmurs but Dave doesn’t hear, or give a shit. I hear them all leave the room but I know that they are listening, they love this dramatic shit.  
No, no, no, not in the slightest. He was my first, Dave, of course I was going to be loud.”  
“So he’s the more memorable lover, then?”  
“No! He’s special because he was my first and you’re special because you’re my longest relationship. I love you a lot and I can’t imagine my life without you, Marcus I could live without though.”  
“Really?”  
“A hundred-fucking-percent.” I declared. Dave’s face softened and he gave me a kiss. I returned it happily.  
“Sorry about getting jealous, I’m just afraid of losing you.” Dave muttered. I beam at that. Dave was cute when he’s jealous, I’ll remember that.  
“So, do you still want to sleep with me?”  
“I’ll do you one better,” Dave responded before lifting my up. I straddled his hips while we both started passionately making out. I let my hands roam to his soft, blonde hair and start stroaking it.  
“Where’s your room?” Dave whispered in between kisses.  
“You’ll know it when you see it,” I reply. I could tell Dave was walking but I didn’t want to open my eyes to find out. He stumbled into a room that smells of weed. Home Sweet Home. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

“We’re never going to be able to sleep, are we?” Five asks, trying to block out Klaus’s enthusiastic moaning.  
“Nope,” Diego answers while sharpening one of his knives.  
“Told ya it was a bad idea,” Luther points out like a total twat.  
“How come our garbage can of a brother is getting laid more than any of us?” Allison queries. Everyone looks at one another, except Five who just looks disgusted.  
“Beats me, we’ve highly lovable people,” Luther says, almost as if he knows that’s not true. Diego snorts.  
“Well all of you can fuck off, Delores and I are going to do some calculations,” Five snarled, leaving the room with his middle finger sticking out.


	6. How We Fell in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Dave’s perspective

I woke up in desperate need of a coffee after only getting an hour of sleep. Klaus continuously coxed me into having sex with him again and again and again. He’s so needy, probably because he’s horny half the time. I wonder if that’s a side effect on his sobriety, either way I’m not complaining. I notice Klaus is still asleep and give him a kiss on the head before walking clumsily to the kitchen, getting lost a few times in the process. I finally find my way to the kitchen before I realize I’m not alone. I see Klaus’s siblings all staring at me as I entered the kitchen. They all looked tired as hell with giant dark circles under their eyes and giant mugs in their hands. I see Luther struggling to keep his eyes open as well. I gingerly walk over to the coffee machine while stilll being stared down.

“Surprised you’re up so early after the night you had,” Diego says with a smirk. Allison hits his shoulder but I swear I see a smile flicker on her face in the process.

“Ah, so you heard Klaus then?” I ask, already knowing the answer.

“I’m pretty sure Australia could hear Klaus’s porn-star moaning,” Five replies with a snarky tone. Diego, Allison, and Vanya nod in agreement, Luther passes out on the kitchen table. Diego looks at him, disgusted. 

“Sorry about that. I tell him to quiet down and he never does. He says the point of sex is to let everyone know your having it,” I respond. 

“That sounds like something Klaus would say,” Vanya says before taking a long sip of coffee. She’s leaning on Allion’s shoulder slightly and strokes her hair gently. Allison didn’t seem to notice, or maybe she just didn’t care. 

“So did none of you get any sleep?” I query, feeling some guilt. 

“How could we when it sounded like someone was getting murdered upstairs?” Diego answers. 

“The sounds people make when they’re being murdered is a lot worse,” Five mutters casually. I look at Five, a little scared. He gives me a menacing smile before drinking his coffee. Klaus’s siblings were definitely weird, I knew that but it’s still surreal to have a conversation with them without it swerving into creepy territory. I guess I have to get used to that if I wanted to be with Klaus. 

“Once again, sorry, I’ll tell him to quiet it down next time,” I apologize. I need to set myself up as a good guy around these people. Who knows what they’ll do to me if they hate me. These people might even become my brother and sister-in-law’s. Yikes, too far ahead, back up. 

“Next time, just give us a head’s up so we can leave the house as soon as possible,” Diego replies. I smile at that before pouring out a cup of coffee. Things stay silent for a while which makes things very awkward especially without Klaus’s comic relief melting the ice. 

“Umm, no offense or anything but why are you with Klaus? It’s just that you’re both completely different people and you’re from 1968 and enrolled and the army and well normal.” Allison blurts out. I sigh, there it is, the question everyone is dying to know. I could see that Vanya, Five, and Diego are interested in the way their eyes slightly spark as if this is going to be the juiciest gossip they’re ever going to hear. 

“Do you want me to start from the top? Cause the reasons on why I love Klaus begins the moment we met,” I confess. Five and Vanya seem a little grossed out at this comment. Allison and Diego were swooning. Who knew Deigo was into love stories? Allison nods her head and motions with her hand for me to begin the story. 

“I knew I was homosexual for a while but I never completely thought it was true until I saw Klaus. He popped into our tent all of a sudden with nothing but a towel on, great way to make an impression, and I could tell he was different from the others. I started hanging out with him and taking to him about my family and friends and he did the same, but at the time he only referred to you guys as ‘assholes’ and his dad as ‘massive prick’. I grew close to him and we formed a connection that was different from anything I’ve ever experienced, didn’t take me long to figure out I was attracted to him. 

“Why?” Five asks. He looks confused. 

“Cause he’s pretty,” I retort. Diego scoffs,” And because he’s the only person who made me feel like I’m important. Not in an army-guy way but in a you-exist-and-that’s-enough way. We looked out for each other, I mean we had to, Klaus would cry in his sleep and I would get myself into life-threatening situations.

”You were in a war,” Vanya stated.

”True, but there were times were I almost died and Klaus would protect me. He was really brave and strong and kind and...”

”Wait...little stoner boy Klaus was brave in the middle of fucking war?” Diego asks.

”Oh yeah, he was front line and everything. He shot that gun like a pro but at the end of the day he always mourned about it. I liked that him, he didn’t just kill and forget, he understood what he did and tried to work through it. That’s the bravest thing you can do in war.” 

Everyone, except Luther, looked very invested in my story, I didn’t think they would be but here I was talking to them about how Klaus and I got together. They were either really desperate or really sentimental. I leaned towards desperate.

”But the moment we both feel in love with each other is the night of the disco. Klaus was drunk, but not as drunk as I was. We danced together and it made me feel like I was on top of the world. I didn’t even know if he was gay at the time so I hid my feelings that entire night by chugging shot after shot after shot. We both somehow ended up in the back room talking about the people we love. I said I loved him, he said it back. We kissed, and then I became sober.”

”Then....,” Deigo said impatiently, tears forming in his eyes. 

“We booked a hotel room and just kinda laid together in bed talking about our feelings for each other and how he wanted to be my boyfriend. I agreed, then we just then fell asleep in each other’s arms.” 

Diego was aggressively trying to hide his tears while Five and Vanya smiled slightly. Allison was grinning like an idiot. 

“That was adorable,” Allison admitted.

”It was but I’m pretty sure that you asked me to be my boyfriend,” remarked a voice coming from the kitchen enterance. It was Klaus with some seious bed-head. 

“Not how I remember it,” I reply, pulling him into a hug. 

“Your memory is fading old man,” Klaus says. 

“Never,” I promise, pulling his face in for a kiss. 

“Guys seriously, the PDA!” Five announces, but it just sounded distant. 

 


	7. I Discovered My Sexuality While Watching Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Vanya is a total lesbian, I think we all know that already   
> Also this is in Vanya’s perspective

I gently knock on Klaus’s bedroom door, hoping that he’s in there. I had something to tell him, something I’m pretty sure he would understand. It was the perfect time to talk to him as well since everybody else was out with Dave trying to ‘get to know him.’ I’m pretty sure they were just giving him the big brother talk about how they would murder him if he ever hurt Klaus in any way. I haven’t known Dave for long, but I don’t think he would ever hurt Klaus in any way. So it was just me and Klaus in the house, he just stayed locked up in him room doing God-knows-what. I wait a while after knocking, listening to hear any sign of his voice welcoming me in.

”Come in,” Klaus says in a sing-song voice behind the door. I walk in and see him laying on his bed, painting his toenails pitch black without a shirt on. Classic Klaus. I walk over to him and take a seat on the floor next to his bed. 

“So what brings you to my neck of the woods, sis?” Klaus asks, screwing the lid of the nail polish on. I sigh heavily and look at Klaus, the garbage train wreck in our family that so heavily relied on drugs for happiness. Now he’s sober and with a boyfriend that genuinely seems to love him. That’s the most character development anyone in our fucked up family is ever going to have. He’s also the only person whose dealt with what I’m dealing with.

“How did you know you were gay?” I blurt out suddenly. Klaus stares at me for a while with a blank expression before smiling slightly. He looked like he was looking back at his childhood, the good parts of it anyway. Sometimes I make that face when I’m thinking about when I first learned how to play the violin, the only bliss I got as a kid. 

“I just kinda knew, Vanya. I liked watching Allison and Mom wear skirts and makeup and nail polish, it made me feel warm inside so I put it on myself in hopes to feel that way all the time. I also was never really was attracted to girls, I dunno why but they just seem needy.”

”Like you?”

”Exactly,” Klaus agrees,” But I think the real reason I knew I was gay was when I first watched FRIENDS.”

”Matt LeBlanc, huh?” 

“Of course! I couldn’t stop staring at his face the whole time he was on screen.”

”Oh, trust me, I know.”

”That’s right, we watched that show together, didn’t we?”

”Yeah, you always drooled when Joey came on.”

”Didn’t you?” Klaus questions with a laugh. I sigh deeply and brace myself for what I’m going to say. 

“That’s actually why I came to talk to you,” I respond with a shaky voice. I could feel sweat forming on my head and my cheeks flushing slightly. 

“About Matt LeBlanc?”

”No..um..yikes..so you know how you said you couldn’t stop staring at Joey when he was on sceen? That’s how I felt when Rachel was on screen,” I say slowly as if it would make the entire situation less awkward. I could see Klaus connect the dots in his head as he stares at me, it takes a while though. He suddenly looks startled and faces with me with an ajar mouth.

”Are you....?” Klaus gasps. I nod my head and bite my lip nervously. 

“I’m gay, Klaus,” I announce. Klaus smiles widely at me and pulls me into a hug which I resiprocate with great relief. I was happy as his reaction and knew that he supported me in this, I didn’t know if I could say the same about the others.

”This is amazing! How long have you known? Am I the first person you told? Do you like anybody?” Klaus spitfires questions at me while I grin at his enthusiasm. Klaus and I were never really that close but it feels great to have him be so invested in me, it felt like we were actually bonding. We could be each other’s gay best friends, the thought makes me feel warm inside. I scoot myself up on his bed and sit next to him, placing my head on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and held it in his. For once, I had someone who understood.

”I guess when you did, when we watched FRIENDS I was so much more attracted to Rachel then to any of the other guys. She was beautiful and so are girls in general, guys are just gross.” I reply.

”Rude,” Klaus comments. I laugh gently.

”I didn’t act on these feelings since I thought it would make me a freak to Dad, but now he’s not here to lecture me about my life anymore. I had to tell someone about all these emotions I’ve hid for years and I knew that you would get it...being gay and all. You also managed to score a boyfriend, so you’re the only person in this household whose dating someone.”

”True facts.”

”But yeah, I’m gay, and I’m relieved that I can say that without restraint.”

”Do you have your eye on a special lady friend?” Klaus queries, raising an eyebrow. I chuckle and gently smack his shoulder. I could feel myself blush,” I’ll take that as a yes.”

”Her name is Fiona Shaw and she’s pretty and sweet and talented,” I gush. I can see Klaus smirking at me which causes me to flush even harder.

“How do you know this Fiona Shaw?” He asks. I lay down on Klaus’s bed and cover my face with my hands, I can hear Klaus laughing next to me.

”She plays second string violin at my theater,” I respond.

“Ah, violin players have good fingers, great choice,” Klaus said. I smack his shoulder once more which causes him to laugh. 

“Shut up,” I retort, laughing with him.

”Hey, you’re the one who told me about your love life.”

”My mistake.”

”Are you goin to tell the others?” Klaus asks suddenly. I stop smiling and look a little worried.

”I mean I have to, but I’m scared on how they’re going to react. How did you tell them?”

”I didn’t have to, they all knew, I mean look at me. I fucking broke my jaw wearing Grace’s heels.”

”Ugh, I wish it was that easy.”

”It’s okay, Bean, you don’t have to tell them if you aren’t ready.”

”Bean?”

”It’s my new nickname for you.”

”Cause I’m a les-bean?”

”No, cause you’re my small bean who needs to be loved and protected.”

”Finally someone notices,” I mutter. Klaus smiles and gives me a hug. We stayed like that for a while until we hear the bustling voices of our siblings downstairs.

”You want to tell them?” Klaus asks, looking at me for an answer. I inhale deeply and nod my head, they were gong to understand. I’m fine. I’m great. I’m a gay icon that needs the support of my heterosexual siblings. 

“Then let’s go, Bean,”  Klaus says. We both stand up from his bed and wrap our arms around each other shoulders as we walked downstairs. It was a bit awkward to do that since he was about a foot taller than me but we managed to make it work. We stumble into the living room where everyone is sitting, looking at us confused.

”What did we miss?” Allison questions, staring at Klaus and I’s interlocked arms. I gulp and look at Klaus, he gives me a reassuring grin and wink. 

“I have an announcement that I’ve been keeping a secret for a while now,” I say with pride,” And I need to let you all know cause you’re my family wheather I like it or not.”

”Love you too, sis,” Diego comments sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

”Anyway, I’m gay,” I declare. I stare at everyone in the room to see how they would react, for the most part they seem unphased.

”Yeah we know, everyone fucking knew,” Five said with zero enthusiasm. Everyone nodded, even Dave. So it really can be that easy.

”Well there we go, Bean, easy done it,” Klaus admits with a laugh. 

“I thought they would be more excited,” I confess. 

“Maybe you should tell them about Fiona,” Klaus blurts. Now everyone in the room is looking at me, great...

”Who’s Fiona?” Allison queried.

”Is she your girlfriend?” Luther asked.

”Does she have a criminal record?” Five questions. 

“All your questions will be answered...never,” I say and walk away, Klaus at my heels. 

“Good going, Klaus,” I said,” Now they want to meet her and talk to her and ugh....that’s all too much to handle.”

”We’ll work it out, Bean,” Klaus promises and kisses me on the forehead. I think I’ve felt more loved in that moment then I ever have in my entire life, and from Klaus of all people. 


	8. Not A Chapter

Hey so I’m going to give Klaus and Dave a dog, and I need names for it so please comment some good names for me to use!


	9. Ghost Boi Ben Is Back

I see dark, masked faces moaning my name as if they wanted something from me, I just didn’t know what that thing was. The moans grow louder and louder and each one was sending a cold shiver down my spine. I couldn’t feel anything, I felt possessed. I wanted it to stop, all of it. I wanted the moaning to stop, I wanted the shivering to stop, I just wanted every goddamn thing to stop. 

“Klaus!” They moan,”Klaus!”

”No, no, no, stop,” I murmur, barely aware I was doing it,” no, no, please stop, no!”

Suddenly I wake up, gasping for air as if I was cut off from oxygen, god I hoped that was the case. I was sweating profusely, but I was barely aware because of the tingling sensation bringing the feeling back into my limbs. I cover my face with my tattooed hands and let out a groan. That groan slowly turned into a sob. 

“Klaus?” 

I turn to my side and see Dave, half asleep, looking at me with concerned eyes. I didn’t know for sure since it was dark and turing on the lights suddenly in the dark makes your eyes sting and I already had tears in mine, so I couldn’t really deal with that. I wipe my eyes quickly and force a smile.

”Go back to sleep, I’m fine, it’s just—,” I say but Dave interrupts me.

”—the nightmares. They’re back, aren’t they?” Dave asks.

I’ve dealt with nightmares my entire life and they’ve gotten much worse and more frequent since I’ve become sober. I used to have Ben with me to ease the trauma...back when he still was around. But now I have Dave, and he always cuddled with me when I had nightmares during the the war. He would rock me gently and say ‘everything’s gonna be fine’ or ‘I’m here, I always will be’ until I calmed down. I haven’t had a nightmare this bad in a while, I forgot how fucking psychotic they were. The thought of them makes me tear up again and I let out a muted sob. Dave heads it and gives me a hug, it was warm and inviting and made me forget about things for a while. He brought me closer to him and stroked me hair as I cried into his shoulder. I cried about everything, it all just poured out of me like an open wound spilling out blood. Both situations are painful. 

“Did they scare you?” Dave whispers. He always felt like a dad when he said stuff like that, even though my own dad never said anything like that to me. I nod my head as I try to catch my breath after sobbing my vocal chords out. Dave pushes hair out of my face and kisses me on the forehead which sends a sensation of warmth down my body. I grin slightly and kiss him on the lips. He smiles back at me and wipes a tear fluttering down my cheek.

”Do you feel like going back to sleep?” Dave queries. I shake my head as I trace imaginary picture into Dave’s palm. I really was a child, but at least I was Dave’s. 

“I don’t think I can after...that,” I confess, reimagining those horrific monsters in my nightmares. 

“Are you sure? What are you going to do, it’s 4 in the morning?”

”I’ve stayed up for 3 days straight, I think I can handle a few hours by myself.”

”I can stay up with you.”

”Nah, you need to get your sleep if you wanna keep a face like that.”

”I love you.”

”I love you too, Dave,” I say, entirely meaning it. I could say that phrase over and over to Dave and it would never not be true. I did love him, and he loved me, that’s more than I can say about anyone else in my life. 

I watch as Dave slowly goes back to sleep, rustling lightly every few minutes. He looked adorable when he slept, but lonely as if he too needed someone to protect him from the horrors of this world. I desperately wanted to nestle beside him and just bury myself into his chest but I had other things to do. I clumsily stalked over to the bathroom across the hall and shut it quietly. I look into the cracked mirror that hung above the dirty sink. I see my exhausted, sweaty reflection staring back at me. You never realize how utterly hopeless you look until you stare into a mirror, that’s the magic behind them. I turn on the faucet and splash cold water on my face in hopes to bring some life left in me. It didn’t work. I sit on the edge of the tub and inhale deeply.

“Ben?” I call out weakly. I needed to talk to him, I just needed to see him. He couldn’t just leave me, he was supposed to be there for me and all that bullshit. I just wanted to hear his sarcastic voice lecturing me about something...anything.

”Ben, I’m sorry. I’m really fucking sorry that I ignored you for Dave. It just felt nice to have someone actually care about me, no sibling strings attached, ya know? I know that you care and I was an idiot not to notice cause I’m a train wreck without you, more so than usual. C’mon, Ben, you’re my original spirit guide. Bros before hoes. The Chandler to my Joey. Mi hermano. Whatever the fuck you want me to say.” I say, getting  a bit desperate at the end.

“Gosh you’re pathetic,” said a mocking voice from behind me. I turn around to see Ben laying the bathtub with a book in his hands. He looked annoyed at me, but I couldn’t have been more relieved.

”Learned from the best,” I retort, slightly nudging my head in his direction. He smirks before going back to reading his book, ignoring me once again. 

“So, you finally decided to talk to me?” Ben says with some heavy sass in his voice,” Took you long enough.”

”Ben, can you not?” I mutter, feeling guilty. Ben suddenly jerks his head towards me and closes his book, I blink and at once it disappears from his hands. 

“Not do what? Be mad at you? Oh, I’m sorry Klaus for hurting your feelings, maybe go tell your boyfriend about it,” Ben fumed, his cheeks growing redder by the second. I sigh and rub my temples at his remark. I truly wanted to mend things between us but Ben’s angry remakrks aren’t really getting us there. I understood why he’s mad though, I would be too if I was in his position so I take a second before facing him once again. He looked up at me with little coals burning in his eyes, I’m pretty sure that was my sleep-deprevision takkimg though.

”Listen, Ben, I’m sorry, I really am, about abandoning you when I went back in time. It was a stupid desicion to stay and I should’ve gotten out of there sooner, but I need you to understand something as well. I stayed for Dave, and I’m not saying staying for a random stranger justifys leaving my family, but you have to understand that I was tortured for hours and nobody fucking noticed I was gone. No one cares about me in this family, maybe they try to but they fail at it, teleporting to 1968mwas my chance to be important...to at least one person. And that person was Dave, and I love him more than fucking anything in this world, and I know he feels the same. I have someone who cares for once, Ben, it feels great and for once I don’t feeling drowning myself in the bathtub every time I bathe. I’m even sober, if you can believe that. Just be happy for me, even though I did a stupid thing, that’s what family’s about and you’re my favorite family member. Don’t tell Vanya though,” I rant, breathlessly,”Anyway, thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.” 

I look at Ben and to my surprise he smiles,” It should be called a Dead Talk.”

I stare at him for a while before stifling a laugh. That was a good one. It’s been a while since I’ve heard once of Ben’s dumb jokes, it felt nostalgic like when we were kids and he would make fun of Reggie’s monocle and beard. 

”But—um—hey—back to what I said...”

”I understand why you stayed, Klaus, you found someone who actually likes your bullshit, that’s rare. I’m just mad that you trust him more than me, your brother, your spirit guide, your hermano, etc.”

”I love Dave but you’re the only one who actually knows what the everlasting fuck is going on in this house so I need you for that.”

”Really?”

”You’ve been gone for 3 days and I dont remember anything anyone said during our ‘meetings’, I need help.”

”I’m aware.”

”Are we ok, then?” I clarify.

”I guess,” Ben confirms. I beam at him excitedly and reach out for a hug, half expecting to phase right through him, but I didn’t. I realize that Ben and I are actually hugging and I pull away in sudden disbelief. I’ve been able to touch Ben corporally during short periods of time but it always spurred on st random times, this being one of them.   

“First things first, how the fuck did we do that?” Ben asks. I shrug my shoulders and look down at my hands, suddenly seeing an electric blue running through my fingertips. They disappeared but Ben stayed, and that’s enough. 


	10. Sorry Amigos

Hey I’m really sorry about this guys but I don’t think I’ll be updating this fanfic anymore. I adore The Umbrella Academy with all my heart and it’s one of my favorite TV shows but honestly it’s staring to become kinda boring to write fanfic about a show that won’t get a season 2 until next year. There’s not much I can do with this fanfic right now since only the first season is out but we’ll see where this fanfic goes in the future when we get more Umbrella Academy content. I’m really sorry, thanks for all the support. Love y’all!


End file.
